Irresistible
by Criis.M
Summary: -Yo… he decidido darme un regalo de cumpleaños.- con un gesto educado, Roger el guapo, me instó a continuar.- quiero perder mi virginidad con uno de sus asistentes.- Entonces supe, que había firmado un contrato con el mismo demonio al ver la sonrisa lobuna que sus labios transparentes dibujaron…


_**Disclaimer**__: Ningún personaje de Harry Potter me pertenece, lastimosamente. Sino, tendría Draco Malfoy encerrado en lo profundo de un sótano. _

_Éste fic va dedicado a aquellas personas que siempre han querido contratar a un gigoló, pero nunca han tenido la valentía suficiente. Antes de continuar, debo aclarar que la idea del fic, la saqué del libro Irresistible de Lisa Kleypas, no recomendado para niñas menores de edad. (x-D)_

_Y por supuesto, va dedicado a mi gran amiga May, que me formará un lío enorme cuando sepa que estoy a punto de publicar sin decirle nada de mi plan, te amo amiga. _

…

**Irresistible**

_Sábado, 18 de septiembre de 1996._

Era conocida como pragmática, inteligente, y algunos incluso habían comparado mi ingenio con el del gran padre de la filosofía, Sócrates, cosa que me halagaba increíblemente, porque no soy una persona carente de emociones y da la casualidad de que mi ego, le gusta ser alimentado. Entonces, ¿Por qué demonios me estaba dirigiendo hacia la parte prohibida del castillo, aquella parte oscura y misteriosa controlada únicamente por aquellos alumnos disolutos de la escuela?

Corrían rumores, que un grupo demente de estudiantes se habían apoderado de la antigua Cámara de los Secretos como sede principal del asiento de sus negocios ilícitos. ¿Qué vendían? Todo lo que Hogwarts prohibía, e incluso, había escuchado que tenían un grupo de jóvenes que se prestaban para… ¡Merlín!

Me detuve en medio del pasillo y me giré para comprobar si estaba siendo seguida por alguien, tragué saliva al ver el lugar desierto y es que aunque intentaran, no iban a poder verme, la capa de invisibilidad que le había pedido prestada sin su permiso a Harry, me protegía de cualquier mirada intrusa que pudiera delatarme. Sin embargo, tenía la extraña sensación de que alguien me seguía, o quizás eran mis alocados nervios que me estaban jugando una mala pasada, o seguramente era mi dañado sentido de moral que me estaba haciendo sentir culpable y señalada.

Exhalé el aire contenido, y continué caminando entre la penumbra de la noche, gracias al cielo el castillo se encontraba sumido en un acogedor silencio madrugador, los profesores, que usualmente hacían sus guardias durante esas horas, dormían plácidamente ya que dudaban que a dieciocho días de comenzar clases, alguien pudiera meterse en problemas. Usualmente, costaba más de dos meses para aventurarse a esa clase de situaciones.

Sin embargo, allí estaba yo, caminando en medio de la noche para hacer una estúpida travesurilla que me costaría mí… mi virginidad. Sí, yo la sosa Hermione Granger, la estudiosa e impecable alumna de la casa de Gryffindor estaba caminando hacia un lugar que nada combinaba con mi impoluta reputación para perder algo que para mis otras compañeras de casa, era completamente absurdo tener a la edad de diecisiete años, los cuales por cierto, cumpliría dentro de algunos minutos…

¡Sería mayor de edad a todas las de la ley! ¿Y cómo lo celebraría? Acostándome con un desconocido, y pagándole por ello.

¿Dónde quedó mi sentido común cuando esa estúpida idea vino como un torrente de fuego a mi cabeza? ¿Dónde quedó mi conocida y admirada inteligencia? ¡Enterrada debajo de las sábanas del deseo a conocer aquello que hasta ahora se escapaba de mis manos! Es más, podía admitir con toda honestidad que era mi interés científico el que me impulsaba a actuar como lo hacía. Eso, y el hecho de cumplir diecisiete sin tener un mísero romance en mi vida. Muchas chicas, recuerdan a Viktor con determinada envidia y es entonces cuando yo me recuerdo su estado de homosexualidad contenida que para evitar chismorreos, había ocultado conmigo.

¡Soy una santa! Lo sé. Una santa a punto de ser descomulgada.

Estaba tan sumida en mis tortuosos pensamientos, que no noté que había llegado a mi destino, la puerta mohosa y olvidada del tan mal afamado baño del segundo piso me recibía con su lúgubre portada de misterio. Una electrizante sensación de peligro corrió por mi cuerpo erizando lo vellos de mi nuca, sentí la voz sensata de mi conciencia gritarme que saliera corriendo de esa pequeña Gomorra, sin embargo, mi obstinación fue más fuerte que ella, y apretujándome las manos debajo de la capa pensé en un modo para entrar, pero antes de que pudiera alzar mi varita, la puerta se abrió con un sordo sonido, como si estuviese esperando mi visita, y antes de que pudiera acobardarme, ingresé en la estancia llena de un humo extraño que me impedía ver más allá de mis propios e inseguros pasos. Solo fui consciente de que la puerta se cerró tras de mí, escuché algo así como un cerrojo y unos pasos pesados, como bloqueando la entrada.

-_Mi queridísima señorita Granger…- _la voz me hizo estremecer completamente. Entonces, lo más inaudito ocurrió. La capa de invisibilidad, que hacía un momento me cubría de pies a cabeza, calló al suelo con un susurro apesadumbrado, como sintiendo el hecho de dejarme descubierta…

Poco a poco, la niebla a mi alrededor comenzó a disiparse, noté que diversos aromas dominaban la olvidada estancia llenándola de la dulce esencia del lirio, la indomable e irreconociblemente carnal almizcle, a madera y agua salada.

Lo peor de todo no eran aquellos adictivos olores, sino el poder del lugar. Ese sitio, prohibido y completamente fuera del contexto de una escuela tenía un extraño poder en mí, me sentía salvaje, libre e indomable, fuera de aquel molde que desde tan tierna edad me había empeñado en usar.

Mi piel, comenzó a sentir un sensual picor y poco a poco, me adentré en la estancia, hacia la voz que me hipnotizaba e incitaba a acercarme, entonces, vi todo claramente.

Ya no era la sombra de aquel baño sombrío y olvidado, era un manantial mágico, lleno de árboles y frutas tan apetecibles con los colores más vivos que jamás hubiese visto, en el centro del claro, iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna, se encontraba la cascada más hermosa, pura y cristalina que ningún pintor nunca podrá plasmar. Me sentía en un sueño, lejano y censurado, definitivamente estaba en el Edén.

-¿A qué debo esta inesperada visita?- reconocí al guapo fantasma de la torre de Astronomía. Sabía que pocas chicas lo habían visto y habían quedado marcadas por el romántico encuentro y la trágica historia del apuesto hombre, que fue asesinado por su damisela en peligro. El fantasma, se encontraba bañándose en el manantial (si es que podía bañarse), su figura transparentosa estaba apoyada a unas rocas y a cada lado de su fantasmal cuerpo, se encontraban unas ninfas admirando su melancólica belleza.

-¿Es usted quien controla el _negocio_?- pregunté con tacto, sorprendida de verlo a él precisamente allí. Esperaba a unos chiquillos llenos de acné y con hormonas elevadas viendo porno de una revista, o incluso esperaba a un estudiante de la casa de Slytherin llevando las riendas del negocio, es decir, todo, menos a él. El fantasma me dirigió una sonrisa lobuna y apuesta.

-En cuanto al funcionamiento de mis… _negocios_, como usted lo llama. Debo decir que esa información se encuentra bajo una estricta confidencia que no puede ser revelada a _cualquier_ estudiante.

- ¿Entonces quien…?- me detuve al sentir que mis mejillas se sonrojaban, impidiendo que continuara con la oración. El fantasma me miró con ojos expertos y divertidos.

-Si primero me comunica sus deseos, quizás podría ayudarla. Aunque soy un fantasma, no poseo talentos de mentalista.

-Yo… eh…- ¿Qué demonios le diría? ¡Era obvio que me conocía! Es decir, ¿Quién demonios no me conocía en el castillo, por Merlín? Sin embargo, era bochornoso para mí hacer lo que hacía y pedir lo que estaba a punto de pedir. Decidí comenzar por lo más lógico.- Dentro de treinta minutos, es mi cumpleaños…

-¡Oh! Muchas felicidades…- exclamó la voz cantarina y divertida del fantasma. Asentí, restándole importancia a sus buenos deseos.

-Yo… he decidido darme un regalo de cumpleaños.- con un gesto educado, Roger el guapo, me instó a continuar.- quiero perder mi virginidad con uno de sus asistentes

Entonces supe, que había firmado un contrato con el mismo demonio al ver la sonrisa lobuna que sus labios transparentes dibujaron…

**CONTINUARÁ**

**¡Buenas noches! ¿Cómo están queridas lectoras? Espero que muy bien, traje un mini fic, de una pareja que tenía años sin escribir, créanme cuando digo años. Es algo subidito de tono la propuesta y toda la cosa, pero quizás no sea nada para exagerar porque esas escenas no se me dan muy bien. Pero, ¿Qué tal? ¿Les ha gustado? ¿Continúo, me detengo, la borro? Espero todas sus respuestas. Las quiere, **

**¡Cris!:)**


End file.
